The Time Game
by narutodippy
Summary: When the Konoha villige is in desprate need of romantic addvice...well lets say some heads will role. and posibly some heads lips will touch::wink wink::


The Time Game

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

For those who don't know what the time game is…Oh you're in for one evil surprise. I'm the one in first person when it's on, ok? My name will be Shashora ;D Oh and before I forget Gai and Kakashi are gay.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey! Be careful with those decorations!" screamed the manager and organizer of the Sakura festival. (Ahem...Me)

"Hey Shashora!" I turned and saw my boy friend, Rock Lee. (Hey, have you seen his muscles? Oh and it's the 16 version)

"Hey Lee! How's it been?" I yelled over to him. He gave me his 'A long ass day smile'.

"Ugh, Tenten was an emotional wreck because she wants to go to the festival and no one will ask her. Neji has been avoiding his fan club. And Gai-sensei is angry at Kakashi for not asking him to go." Lee said with little enthusiasm.

"Lee, if I were you I SO would have given up and accepted the fact that god hates me." Lee let out a small giggle that was a little girly. He walked up to me and put his arms around my waist in a seductive fashion. He went in to kiss me when…

"Get away from my Sasuke-kun you ugly basterd!" Came an all too common voice.

Me and Lee sighed at the voice.

_Sakura…_

Lee let go and we both rushed to the aid of the poor girl/possible guy who was going to be killed by Sakura. When we arrived at the scene, there was a bloody boy laying on the ground with Sakura punching him in (Ahem) The family jewels.

"Sakura calm down! You're going to kill his manhood!" I screamed.

"I'll do more than that!" Sakura screamed royally pissed off. And the worse part was the poor guy wasn't even conches anymore. Well I guess that would make him lucky.

Lee ran over and pried Sakura of the guy with the Jaws of Life, wile I pulled him to safety. Sakura kept thrashing trying to mane him even more. Lee was loosing his grip on her and she looked like a bull ready to charge.

Lee lost his grip at the exact time the 'god hated' guy woke up. His eyes widen in fear as he saw the deranged Sakura heading at him.

"Oh Shi…"

One hour of mindless valence later.

Sakura was being restrained by Sasuke and the guy which we later found out that he goosed Sasuke, was being taken to the hospital.

"Why does she do this?" Sasuke asked in an irritated voice. But in reality me and Lee knew on the inside he was thinking…

_HELL YA!! IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!_

Me and Lee just sighed at his antics.

"Once again he won't admit he's thankful for something Sakura did." I whispered into Lee's ear. Lee let out a small breath and leaned his back up against a tree.

"I still can't believe no ones asked anyone to the festival." Lee wined.

"If there was only…I GOT IT!" I screamed as I sprang up.

"Wait! Shashora, where are you going!?!" Lee screamed, but I was already gone.

At the training grounds

Neji was hiding up in a tree wile Gai was screaming about how 'unyouthful in is to shoot yourself' to Neji. I snuck up into the tree and sat behind him. I leaned my head right next to his ear.

"Hey Neji!" I screamed making him fall out the tree and slam into the ground. He stood up grumbling things I wont repeat. In about three seconds his fan club had smothered, stripped, and possible molest him. After the group orgy was over. Neji stood on the ground and stared at me with a passionate hate.

"WHAT…THE…HELL?" Neji said as he was twirling a kunai behind his back. I smirked at his reaction. He knew he couldn't hit me with it but he sure as hell was going to try.

"Hey Neji, you want me to make your fan girls not follow you for an entire week?" Neji looked up at me with suspicion on his face.

"How might you do that?" He asked. I jumped down from the tree.

"Lets play a game. The time game." Neji raised an eyebrow. _What is she planning?_

"What exactly is this game?" Neji said with a weary voice. I put on one of my innocent faces.

"Simple, I write a time on the back of your hand and the name of a person on the front."

"Hn?"

"If you look at the name before the time you have to ask that person to the festival." Neji was about to refuse when I told him my end of the deal.

"If you don't look, I'll go around transformed into you and have your fangirls attack me instead of you." When I finished the sentence Neji was staring at me with an ACTUAL SMILE!

"Y-You for real!?!" Neji particle screamed. I pulled out my sharpie and clicked it to show my yes. Neji shoved his hand in my face.

"Calm down! It's not like I'm going to run!" I put 3:00 PM on his hand, and as for the other side, not telling (Wink). The second the deal was sealed I put on a sadistic smile, and Neji being one to notice things saw my look.

"Who did you put on my hand?" Neji said.

"Why don't you look and find out?" Neji started to turn his hand over; and when he saw the name he went pale.

"Oh you have got to be Shit-en me." Neji said. I started to crack up. I was twitching on the ground as Neji turned even paler. He just realized what he had just done.

"There is no way…" I was still twitching on the ground. I was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Finally when I brought myself back to a semi-sane composure, I looked Neji strait in the eyes.

"Have fun." I simple stated. Neji was about to say something when his horde of fangirls came back. Before he ran he looked at me with pure hate.

"You'll pay for this." Was the last thing he said before running for his life (and possible his virginity).

"One down, two to go." I said as I literally skipped to my next victim…er…player.

At the ramen shop.

Of coarse Naruto was eating a huge bowl of ramen, and spraying it all over every one else. I sat down next to him holding my miniature umbrella. Yes I said what I meant!

"Hey Naruto, what's up with you?" He stopped and turned to me and smiled.

"MIF MFUFM MRMT. (I'm doing great!)" Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen. I let out a small sigh.

"You will never learn will you?" I said to him. Naruto shook his head in a yes covering my miny-umbrella. Now you see why I have it.

"Hey Naruto, you want to play a game?" Naruto swallowed the last of his broth and turned to me.

"If you play and win I'll buy you as much ramen you can eat for an entire month." Naruto stopped dead. Even the old man who served ramen stopped. I swear I saw a bird stop mid flight.

"What's the game?" Naruto asked with a huge smile on his face.

"The time game." Naruto looked on in confusion.

"I put a name on the front of your hand and a time on the back. If you look at the name before that time, you have to ask that person out to the festival. De…" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. Naruto was jumping up and down screaming free ramen for a month.

I let out a sigh once again. He probable stopped listening after the whole ramen part. Well that just makes it so much easier to do.

"Naruto SHUT UP!!" Naruto stopped after hearing me scream and my killer intent radiating off me.

"Look just give me your hand." He held out his hand and started singing in a hushed voice 'free ramen'. I finished with the time on the back of his hand reading 3:00 PM.

Naruto was jumping up and down, but then he stopped when he saw what I wrote for the time. He turned over his hand and read the name.

_This is just too freaken easy._

Naruto looked at the name in confusion.

"Um why did you put (beep)'s Name on my hand?" Sometimes it was soooo annoying to have him so thick headed.

"Like I said if you were listening, if you look at the name, you have to ask that person to the festival." Naruto instantly stopped. He went paler than Sai.

"I'm so not doing that!"

"You were the one that said yes not me." Naruto put his head down. He felt completely stupid. For once he actually admitted it.

"I hate you so much." I put on one of my 'sucks to be you' smirks.

"Get in line." I said in a too sweet voice. I patted him on the head and headed out to find Sasuke. He was last on my list of fun. This festival was going to change there lives, for better or worse.

In the woods

"Hey Sasuke! Where are you! It's me Shashora." Sasuke pocked his head out of a tree to see if it was really me using his sharigan. (Well he did this because I'm the only female in his age group besides Hinata who won't slobber over him.)

"It's only you. Good I thought you were one of my fan guys, or worse a fangirl." Sasuke shivered at that last word.

"Hey Sasuke you want me to make sure you never see another fangirl again with out humiliating you?" I said with one breath.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"And how are you going to do that?" I just turned to him and gave him a sadistic smile and winked. In truth he REALLY didn't want to know. Because I have the tendency to go through really weird mood swings. One moment I'm shy the next I'm a crazy killing machine.

"What do you want?"

"To play a game."

"If it involves butter in any way NO." (It's a long and kinda scary story XP)

"No, it just involves me writing on your hand and a possible date." Sasuke looked at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"If you are a fangirl I'll kill you right now."

"Hello I don't want to date YOU! EW!!!! I… really creepy images just went through my mind of me kissing you. Now I have to poor bleach into my eyes, thanks a lot."

Sasuke felt a little relief when I told him that.

"Ok here's how it's going to work. I write a time on your hand and a name on the other side. If you look at the name before the time then you have to ask that person out to the festival. But if you don't then you'll never see another fangirl as long as you live." Sasuke melted in the thought of not seeing a fangirl every five minutes.

"Ok." Sasuke said after he came out of his thoughts. He gave me his hand and I did my work.

Sasuke made a small smirk.

"You know I'm going to win." I knew he was going to be a little harder than usual.

Sasuke began to leave when I tripped him. He fell flat on his face and was royally pissed.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Sasuke screamed. I pointed to his hand and he looked right at the name. His eyes widen when he saw it.

"Oh you son of a…" I was already gone before he could finish his statement.

Three o'clock

Naruto Sasuke and Neji were walking to there destinations like a man walks to the chair. They all shared the same thought.

_Just fucking shoot me_

Naruto was first to arrive to his destination. The Hyuuga compound. He knocked on the gate which was opened by Hiashi. He looked at Naruto with a small smile on his face. He had a guess what he was there for.

"Is um, Hinata there?" Hiashi told him to wait and he went to go get Hinata who was moping in her room.

"Hinata, you have a guest." Hinata dragged herself off her bed and made he way to the front gate.

When she saw Naruto she blushed lightly.

"N-Naruto-Kun, w-what are you d-doing here?" Hinata stuttered out. Naruto looked down the ground and started to fidget at the thought of asking her out. _Why am I even here? It's not like she's going to say yes anyways. I mean why would the Hyuuga airiest say yes to me?_

"Um, Hinata-chan will you come to the festival with me." At first Hinata just stood there with shock on her face. She didn't know what to say. Well she did, she just forgot how to talk. When Naruto started to look a little sad she managed to get he answer out.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun!" She screamed with joy clearly in her voice. Naruto was A little shocked and…Happy?

"So should I pick you up at 8?" He asked still in shock.

"Y-Yes, t-that w-will be f-f-fine." Hinata said. Naruto waved goodbye and left when he felt someone behind him. He turned to see Hiashi. Hiashi grabbed Naruto by the color and held him close to his face.

"Listen to me very clearly. If you do anything that steps beyond what I see fit, I'll make sure you'll never have kids. Do you understand?" All Naruto could do was nod his head. Hiashi dropped him to the ground.

"Good." Hiashi returned back to the compound.

With Neji

Neji was counting the steps down until he reached his doom. He was thinking how it was going to end. He would ask, get beaten in a very sensitive area, wakeup three days later in a hospital with no manhood and in a full body cast. Simple.

Neji reached his destination and stared at the door.

"Lets get this over with." He reached up and knocked on the door. Tenten was sitting inside eating some cool whip and watching 60 minutes. When she herd the knock she got up and composed herself. When she opened the door she saw none other than Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji, what are you doing hear?" He blushed a little and Tenten picked it up on her 'something's up' radar.

"Uh Tenten, I was wondering if you would go to the festival with me?" Neji waited for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked to see Tenten a bright pink. He didn't know to be scared or happy.

"Neji I would love to." She finally said with a soft voice. Neji was in shock to say the least. He wasn't expecting to be intact for this long let alone her to say yes! He kinda stumbled after she answered. He felt very light headed and the area around him started to spin.

Tenten looked on as Neji's eyes rolled back into his head before he passed out. She at first was shocked then she put on an evil grin.

_**The Hyuuga Neji in your capable hands…**_

_Shut up! If I did THAT he would never forgive me!_

Tenten listened to her sensible side and pulled Neji into her house and laid him on the couch.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was rushing to his destination trying to stay as far away from his fangirls as he could.

He arrived in front of Sakura's door. He knocked on the door and Sakura opened it. When she saw Sasuke she was expecting some bad news. Sasuke never came to her house unless it was important.

"Y-Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura will you come to the festival with me?" Sasuke looked up when he herd a thump on the floor. Sakura had passed out. Sasuke just sighed and brought her inside.

Back at Tenten's house

Neji started to open his eyes. He felt a little dizzy but other than that he felt fine. He leaned up and saw Tenten standing next to him. He shot up in an instant and stared at her.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Tenten said with a small smirk. She had never seen Neji loose his composure let alone faint.

Neji felt himself blush a dark red. Tenten saw this and started to giggle. Neji looked at her and let out a sigh in defeat.

"If you promise to never to tell anyone that I fainted, I promise a surprise for you at the festival." Tenten nodded thinking of what he meant. Neji got up and left to get ready for the festival.

8:00

Neji was walking down the street in a dressier kimono than he would usually wear. It was a navy blue with a shiny sheen to it. I had a white willow tree on the right side with a white rim at the color and the sleeves.

He knocked on Tenten's door. When she opened it Neji nearly passed out again. She was actually wearing something girly. She had on a blood red Kimono with cherry blossom petals flowing from the top right sleeve to the bottom on the left. Her buns had pins in them with small charms hanging from the ends.

Neji was just staring, well more like gaping. He had never seen Tenten so beautiful in his life.

"Well?" Tenten asked spinning in the same fashion as a model on the runway.

"You look beautiful." Neji said with all his heart. Tenten felt a blush across her face when he said that. Neji is one rare to give compliments. He held out his hand and Tenten looked at him for a second wondering what he was doing. But then she realized he was being a gentleman. She took his hand gladly.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking to the Hyuuga compound. He was wearing an orange kimono. It was generally plain. It had a shiny sheen to it with a white rim around the edges.

He made it to his destination. He was about to knock on the gate when he saw Hiashi open it. Naruto was a little shocked and fell strait on his face. Hiashi once again picked Naruto up by his color.

"Good evening Naruto." Hiashi said with a VERY scary voice. Kinda like the plz from Hostile or Boogieman. Naruto took an addable gulp.

"Make sure you fallow my rules." He said with a sadistic smile on his face. Naruto shook his head mostly out of fear of becoming a girl.

"Good." Hiashi said as he placed Naruto back on the ground. Hiashi left to get Hinata. Naruto was still in a little shock thinking of what he would do to him. Also he was thinking _how the hell am I not going to over step his allowance if he never told me what they were!?!_

Hinata came to the gate making Naruto skip a heart beat. One word was going through his head.

_WOW_

Hinata was wearing a sky blue kimono with white maple leaves on it. She was wearing a red tight sash around her waist with a gold string around it to hold it on. It had a beautiful sheen to it. Her hair was normal, but she was wearing a little…lipstick?

Naruto was completely dumbfounded. He had never seen Sakura look this good. Heck! He's never seen someone look this good. Hinata put on small blush because Naruto was literally drooling.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what d-d-do you t-t-think?" Hinata almost whispered out. Naruto looked at her and smiled his fox grin.

"You look great!" Naruto said with a huge smile. Hinata blushed even harder. She was going to pass out at any second. Naruto seeing this held her hand and started to the festival, Hinata blushing a dark blood red.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was walking down the street and for once not being followed by his fanclub. Thanks to me of course. I decided to help him out and make sure his fangirls were going to never look at him again with out a death sentence. I mean it was my fault that he looked and I did cheat.

He was wearing a black kimono with a love mark on the back in white. There was a blood red rimming on the sleeves color and bottom. Once again it was shiny.

He was now at Sakura's door. He was chanting in his head…

_I'll kill her_

_I'll kill her_

_I'll kill her_

Referring to me of course. He knocked on the door only once before it shot open revealing an actually good looking Sakura, in Sasuke's sense. He was actually surprised at himself when he was 'checking her out'. Sakura saw Sasuke's eye drifting down (cough) breasts (cough) and let a small blush come across her face.

She was wearing a pink Kimono. (DUH!) It had cherry blossoms all over falling from the cherry blossom tree on the back. The top of the kimono was down just enough to show some cleavage. Which drew the attention she wanted from Sasuke. Her hair was up with three pins holding it up. Her hair was in a semi-messy bun. The pins had small green charms hanging from them to match her eyes.

Sasuke was still looking…down. Sakura was enjoying the attention and all, but if they didn't get going they were going to be late.

"Ahem." Sakura said rather loudly. Sasuke blushed a little when he realized just what he was staring at. He brought his head up in an instant and looked at Sakura's face still blushing.

Sasuke being in aw said something he thought he never would saw to anyone, let alone Sakura.

"You look magnificent." Sakura felt her heart stop. Sasuke never complimented anyone, EVER! Sakura looked up at the sky just waiting for a pig to fly by. When she didn't she let out a small sigh. At least it wasn't the apocalypse.

Meanwhile Sasuke was having an inner conflict. One half was screaming that he was so stupid and the other was telling him to grope her. He decided to make a compromise of some sort.

"Let's get going Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed even worse. Only Naruto called her that, and that was a sign of…affection. Sasuke just showed affection.

_The apocalypse can start when this night is over._

At the festival

Me and Lee were playing some games. I was doing the 'hit the target dunk the man' game and Lee was playing 'knock down the bottles' game. The best part was seeing Kakashi fall into the water after I hit the target for the 12 time. I was getting board and I was wanting to get something to eat. I was heading to a dango stand when the new found couples arrived.

Everyone stopped as they made the entrance. It was like the moon shone only on them. I put on a small smirk at a job well done. Lee came up next to me and saw my smirk.

"What did you do?" Lee said. I pointed to the group that had just entered. Lee almost fell over.

"You did this!?!" Lee said out of pure shock. All I had to answer was a clearer smirk and a nod.

"Now they'll be as happy as you and me." I said as I rapped my arms around his shoulders.

Later on

Sasuke had won Sakura a huge panda bear, Naruto got a goldfish for Hinata, and Neji was sharing some fried dough with Tenten. The music started up signaling the dance part was about to begin.

"Neji! Let's go!" Tenten said as she ate the last bite of there fried dough. Neji didn't have time to react because he was already on the dance floor. They were playing a slow song and to Neji's surprise he rapped his hands around Tenten's waist. Tenten was a little shocked. She was half expecting him to say he refuses to dance. Neji was thinking he was going to do that too, but here he was dancing with the girl he least expected.

Tenten leaned her head on Neji's shoulder as Neji tightened his grip. They felt the world melt a round them. It felt that they were the only ones there.

Naruto saw Neji and Tenten dancing and felt a little sad he wasn't dancing with Hinata. So instead of pouting he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, may I have this dance." Naruto said holding out his hand. Hinata was shocked to say the least. She was wanting to dance but she was too scared to ask at the thought of him saying no.

She took his hand and he led her out to the center of the dance floor. He rapped his arms around her waist. The second he did he felt a killer intent coming from in the crowd. Naruto knew it was Hiashi, but he didn't care. He was in pure bliss being there with Hinata. Hinata seconded his motion with her head on his shoulder and her arms on his back.

Sakura and Sasuke were talking about how they were enjoying the festival. I could tell Sakura wanted to dance but Sasuke was being to dense to ask her.

"Lee I'll be right back. Sasuke is need of love assistance." Lee giggled his way too girly giggle when he saw me run over to Sasuke.

I snuck up behind the Uchiha and scared him half to death when I started to whisper in his ear. He jumped a little when I did.

"Sasuke, ask Sakura to dance." Sasuke spun around with a look of 'you couldn't pay me to' on his face.

"If you don't I'll tell Sakura about the incident." Sasuke's eyes widen when he remembered what I was talking about. The thing is he walked into the wrong side of the bath house. And I just so happened to be there. So I tied him by his arms to the roof. Then I let all his fangirls in. It was by far the worst experience of his life. And they even through butter at the ropes to loosen the grip to get him down. (The butter comment from earlier.)

"Fine. You win this time." He said with rage in his eyes. I disappeared when Sakura came back from the bathroom.

"Sakura do you want to dance?" Sasuke said looking at the ground. Sakura was more than shocked. She was sure at any second the devil would shoot out of the core of the earth and give her flowers wearing a shirt that says 'piece to all'. When Sasuke held out his hand she gladly took it. They made there way to there destination at the center of the dance floor.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura rather low, but to her it was pure heaven. She nuzzled her head into his chest. Sasuke leaned his head on top of hers.

Me and Lee were looking on as they danced. The lights were set on them. It was by far the most romantic moment I have ever seen with someone else. They were all dancing in there own perfect world. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

A hour later

Tenten and Neji went up to a hill waiting for the fire works to start. They were snuggled up next to each other covered with a blanket to keep warm. The loud boom signaled the start of the final event. Tenten and Neji were watching in aw at the colorful display.

Neji turned his eyes away from the colors plastering the sky to Tenten lying beside him. Tenten felt his eyes on her and she turned her head. Her eyes met cool silver ones. They started to lean closer un-knowingly of what was about to happen. There lips met as a bright vibrant blue firework went off.

One thing was running through Neji's mind at the time.

_Thank you Shashora._

Naruto and Hinata were up in a tree watching the bursts in the air. They were snuggled close together on a rather cold night, but to them they felt warm enough just being together.

Hinata nuzzled her head into Naruto's chest in a loving fashion. Naruto ran his fingers through her hair. Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled and Naruto smiled back. The world around them disappeared. They felt as if it was only them. Hinata looked so perfect in his eyes. He leaned down as he closed his eyes. Hinata was shocked to find that Naruto was kissing her. But soon the shock melted away and she deepened the kiss as she rapped her arms around him.

Sasuke and Sakura were lying in the grass facing the bright busts in the sky. They were lying next to each other on a blanket that Sasuke had brought. Sasuke felt completely contempt with Sakura by his side. Sakura snuggled closer to him and he rapped his arms around her waist. They laid there watching the fire works in the night sky. But soon there attention was turned to one another.

Sasuke looked in Sakura's cool green eyes as she looked into his dark orb eyes. No sooner had there eyes met, Sasuke was kissing Sakura. Sakura felt the world stop spinning. Even the fireworks in the sky seemed to stop just for them to enjoy the kiss of there dreams. They snuggled closer and truly enjoyed the kiss to its full advantage.

Meanwhile up in a tree watching them all was Lee and I. I felt a smile creep onto my face at a job well done.

I turned to Lee and laid my head on his shoulder.

"The Sakura festival is meant for new renewed life and…love." I said simple before he brought me in to his own wonderful kiss.

The nigh faded around the loves of all who rested on the night of the cherry blossoms.

**The End**


End file.
